


Sleepover

by gayliensighting



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fleet and Flotilla, Fluff, Mass Effect 2, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensighting/pseuds/gayliensighting
Summary: Tali shows Kasumi Fleet and Flotilla. Kasumi learns how Quarians flirt.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot set during ME2. I am utterly charmed by the idea of our two resident romantics watching Fleet and Flotilla together. Hope you enjoy!

“What kind of books are these?”

Kasumi glanced over to where Tali stood by the shelves in the port observation deck. Kasumi had filled up her little home-away-from-home with various trinkets from past adventures and Tali was always interested in the stories behind them. That was why she kept coming by Kasumi’s room.

“Romance novels, crime novels, the classics. There’s something about the feel of actual paper in your hands, their musty smell. It’s relaxing. Keiji used to find books for me on the job. Some of these are more valuable than the objects he was hired to steal.”

“We didn’t have books on the flotilla,” Tali said, running her fingers along the spines. “They take up too much space – space we couldn’t spare. We had digital copies, sure, but I mostly watched vids. Fleet and Flotilla was my favourite. My friends and I would watch it every time we had a sleepover.”

Kasumi smirked. “There’s a lot to process there. I didn’t know Quarians had sleepovers, or… I’m guessing Fleet and Flotilla is a romantic comedy?”

Tali’s head jerked up. “What?” she said, incredulously. “Are you telling me you’ve never seen it? I have a copy. We should watch it together.”

Kasumi gestured to the screen on the wall opposite the couch. “I’m not doing anything tonight. You?”

“’I’m as free as the dust in the solar wind.’”

“Is that-”

“From the vid?” Tali said, teasingly. “You’ll have to watch it and find out.”

 

While Tali went to grab her copy of Fleet and Flotilla, Kasumi took a look behind the bar. She hadn’t expected a Cerberus ship to carry dextro provisions, but to her surprise there was a bottle of Turian brandy. Garrus’? She would pay him back later. Kasumi grabbed a couple of glasses and a straw for Tali and settled back down on the couch.

Tali arrived a moment later and popped a USB stick into the side of the screen. “You’re going to love this!” She plopped down on the couch, sitting snugly against Kasumi. “Is this for me?” she said, pointing to the drink with the straw in it.

“Yeah. I didn’t know if you…” Kasumi trailed off as Tali grabbed the drink and slurped heartily. “Alright,” she chuckled. “Getting the party started.”

The vid began playing. They watched mostly in silence for awhile, sipping their drinks and making the occasional comment about the sappy dialogue. It was cheesy and over-dramatic, but Tali was right: Kasumi loved it.

“So,” Kasumi asked. “Who’s your favourite character?”

“When we were growing up, my best friend had a huuuge crush on Bellicus. I liked him too, but I liked Shalei more. I thought she was beautiful and strong. She was so unapologetic about what she wanted. I really admired that.”

_But Shalei, we can never be together. I have my duty and you have your people._

_Not tonight. I’m as free as the dust in the solar wind._

“Oh!” Tali said, suddenly. “We can activate sing-along mode! I memorized all the lyrics.”

“Of course you did.”

Tali jumped up, wobbling slightly, and pulled Kasumi to her feet. They stood, holding hands like the couple onscreen, as Tali began to sing.

“Let the moon’s shining light hide two lovers with its rays…”

There was something utterly charming about Tali’s warbling voice and her excitement over this vid. She wasn’t sure if it was the absurdity of the situation, the adorableness of the woman standing in front of her, or maybe just the alcohol, but nevertheless Kasumi found herself unable to stop smiling.

Tali finished her song. Kasumi lingered a moment, her five fingers slotted comfortably in between Tali’s three.

“You, my friend, are a treasure,” Kasumi said. “I just might steal you next.”

“I wouldn’t put up a fight.”

Kasumi flushed. Definitely not just the alcohol.

The pair sat back down on the couch.

“She had an infection for three weeks after filming this scene,” Tali said, gesturing to the screen.

“I’ve always wondered if intimacy was difficult for Quarians, with the suits and everything.”

Tali shrugged. “The masks do create a sort of… mystique, I suppose.”

“Tell me about it. I know it’s not exactly the same, I won’t risk an illness by removing my hood, but I sort of understand.”

“Quarians have many ways of showing affection,” Tali continued. “Not many outside the flotilla know this, but we love poetry. When Quarians are dating, it’s common for them to exchange love poems. We also enjoy simply being together. Our ships are very crowded so if there’s someone you actually enjoy being in close proximity to, even in your free time, it’s a sign that you really like that person.”

“That’s… pretty sweet, actually.”

“We can also link suit environments. We get sick at first, but then we adapt. It’s our most important gesture of trust, of acceptance.” Tali turned and looked directly at Kasumi. “I haven’t trusted anyone enough for that though. Except… well, no Quarians.”

“Is that so?”

Tali leaned closer to Kasumi. “I’m not really familiar with human flirting rituals, Ancestors know I barely managed within my own species, but I feel like I’ve been laying it on pretty thick.”

Kasumi’s pulse quickened. “I enjoy your company, Tali, but I didn’t want to presume-”

“Is it too soon?” Tali interrupted. “After Keiji, I mean?”

Kasumi drew in a sharp breath. Tali began to apologize, but Kasumi cut her off.

“If my time with Keiji taught me anything, it’s to not take moments like these for granted. I want to get to know you, Tali, but maybe we should wait until we’re both sober.”

Tali hiccupped. “Fair enough. For now, let’s just enjoy the vid.”

The pair relaxed into the couch, Kasumi’s arm around Tali and Tali snuggled up warmly against Kasumi’s shoulder, happy, for now, to simply be together.


End file.
